Common Colds and Uncommon Warmths
by Holli-chan
Summary: Alec is sick, and he misses Magnus. Texting, sneezing, and rainbow hoodies are apparent. Rated T just to be safe, some Boy/Boy makeout happens, some language vry mild . I suck at summaries, so... just read it. It has Malec, dammit! XD


Alec Lightwood did not feel good.

It was partially because of the cold. He was sick - snuffling and red nosed, eyes watering, sneezing up a storm, coughing up a lung on a regular basis, trashcan filled to the brim with used tissues. The works. He felt nasty and had convinced himself that he probably _looked _nasty too. It was quite miserable.

It was also because of the loneliness. Actually, that was probably most of the problem. Usually when Alec got sick, Isabelle and Jace would be there to entertain him and pamper him and the usual sick-person things. Not today. Izzy was out of town with the parents, so she could hardly come; Jace was around, but he ditched Alec to go out with Clary. He hadn't complained, but really the dark haired shadow hunter had felt kind of hurt by the blonde's neglect.

Alec groaned and rolled over on the bed, trying (to no avail) to get comfortable on the stiff, springy mattress. He hated his bed, especially now that he'd grown somewhat accustomed to sleeping on a different bed.

More specifically, Magnus Bane's bed.

Alec let out an exasperated sigh and sat up, feeling sicker and lonelier than ever. _Magnus. _Alec hadn't seen the warlock in at least a day and a half now (too long). He wished he could call the warlock right now and demand he come over to make him feel better, but the day previously he had told him (over the phone) that today would be busy for him. Alec, being ever the "responsible" type (or maybe it was just paranoia) didn't want to distract Magnus from his work as High Warlock of Brookland because he couldn't deal with some stupid cold. He could deal with it himself, after all - he was a shadow hunter, dammit!

There was also nothing on TV. After surfing through the channels about five times over he had settled on a Desperate Housewives rerun, but he'd seen it way too many times already, so he was bored senseless. Partially out of hunger and partially out of boredom, Alec emerged from his fortress of blankets and made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

When he opened the fridge, however, he groaned in disappointment. There was nothing good in the fridge, because apparently nobody had bothered to restock while Alec was out of commission. They had milk, but it was almost completely empty, some most likely expired cheese, week old Chinese leftovers that were at the point of un-eatable, some cake that wasn't a good idea to eat when you were sick, and a stew Isabelle made that probably (definitely) wasn't edible. _Of course._

He wished he could call Magnus. He'd take care of him easy peasy, flick his wrist and create - viola- instant chicken noodle soup. But… he was busy.

The dark haired shadow hunter kicked the fridge shut angrily and marched back up the stairs with the only thing he found in the fridge that he could trust, which turned out to be a half-empty bottle of coke. He went charging up the steps with anger, only to trip on the last one and spill the drink everywhere, including on his clothes. "SHIT!" Alec cursed, trying pointlessly to wipe the soda off his sweater with his hand. "Stupid step… stupid marks… so much for 'perfect balance,'"

Still cursing under his breath - and struggling to breath through his nose because of the cold - Alec slammed the can into the trashcan (it was mostly empty by now anyway) and ran back into his room before peeling the soaked sweater off. After inspection, Alec came to the conclusion that it was definitely ruined, sighing sadly. He had _liked _that sweater, even if it was faded. At least the jeans would wash out, he thought a bit disdainfully, puling off the jeans.

Now stripped down to his briefs and letting out a string of coughs, Alec shoved the clothes into the hamper, which he realized was completely full and overflowing. _Of course. Izzy didn't do laundry._

Cursing again, Alec tore open his dresser. Sure enough, there was nothing comfortable in there, only shadow hunter gear and formal outfits. "Shit.." Alec hissed under his breath again - nothing ever got done around here unless he was in action, what with Izzy being busier than ever as of late with boys and shadow hunting, and Jace being busy with Clary and just universally a lazy ass.

The shadow hunter let out a long, exhausted sigh, scanning the room for anything to cover himself. He spied with blank curiosity a hint of soft red fabric pocking out from behind the dresser. Pulling it out, he realized it wasn't just red - it was _rainbow. _And then he remembered.

It had been a chilly fall day, and Alec was on a date with Magnus. In secret, of course - this was before the whole "coming out" thing before the battle. Magnus had come out to see him despite business at work, because Alec had a free day and that was rare. The two of them had went to the next town to an old amusement park. It was a cheap one, not particularly big or fancy, but they had a blast, going on rides and playing games. The warlock had won several games with ease (he cheated) and won some giant teddy bear, which they ended up just giving to some little kid since Alec couldn't take it home; the shadow hunter had hit home with the hammer-and-bell game, much to the surprise of the poor man at the game. Around half way through the trip Alec made the mistake of going on a water ride in the cold weather; it had soaked him to the bone. He'd been freezing and laughing about it, trying to keep warm by cuddling with Magnus, getting the warlock wet in the process, both of them soaked and freezing.

That's how he got the sweatshirt. They'd gone to the gift shop to grab something warm for Alec, and of course Magnus, being Magnus, had bought the more colorful hoodie he could find in the store. It was way too big on him and almost reached his knees, but Alec had worn it anyway.

Alec smiled at the memory, holding out the huge garment. It really was colorful, almost blindingly so, and read "I Love Riding" in big bold letters across the front. Magnus had laughed when he read that the first time, obviously taking it in the worst way possible. Alec had laughed, too, but the comment had still earned the warlock a deserved punch in the arm.

He'd never worn it again. It was proof he'd gone on a date there, after all, and people would have asked too many questions. And so he'd shoved the poor hoodie behind the dresser and forgotten all about it.

Now the shadow hunter smiled, pulling the neglected garment on. It was still warm. It reminded him of Magnus. "Hmmm…" Alec mused happily, pulling the hood on over his head and examining himself in the mirror, for once not in anything black - far from black, actually. "What would Jace say if he saw me now…?"

Hugging himself into the loose, cozy fabric of the hoodie he flopped back on the bed, brain still full of Magnus. He really did miss him. _Maybe I could call him…_ Alec thought, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. _At least say hello… _The shadow hunter peeked at his phone, weighing his options and trying not to sneeze. He would obviously pick up - he'd always picked up for Alec, even if he was exceptionally busy or in the middle of a battle (that had happened before, twice). That was the problem, though - Alec didn't want to disrupt the warlock's work.. But he really did miss him… what if the warlock was irritated at being interrupted?… but he usually loved it when Alec contacted him… maybe he could text him instead to make it easier for him… that way he wouldn't have to step away from whatever he was doing…

Alec gave in to his wandering thoughts and snatched the phone, flipping it open and texting quickly, not giving himself enough time to second guess himself anymore.

**Alec: Hey, Magnus. Just thinking about u. R u doing ok? Sry if ur busy!!!**

Alec was just putting the silver device down when it vibrated only a few seconds after he sat it down. Startled and a bit overjoyed, he picked it up, grinning, but all for nothing - it was from Jace.

**Jace: Just saw a guy selling rainbow boots and thought of u + Bane. LOL! I'd hav sent this 2 him 2 but I think he has my blockd. Fwd it 2 him, k?**

Alec rolled his eyes. Here was a picture of a pair of rainbow, leather stiletto boots with lifts in the soles. He was fairly certain they were for ladies.

**Alec: Haha. Vry funny, Jace. Ur frikkn hilarious.**

**Jace: I kno I am. Clary said 2 buy them but they didn't come in our sizes. Too bad. **

**Alec: Haha. I'd bet they'd fit me. :P**

**Jace: I'm so buying u sum now**

**Alec: OMG! Don't u dare!**

**Jace: I will and u will luv them**

**Alec: Jace…**

**Jace: Yes my lovely brother? ^_^**

**Alec: I suddenly think I kno why MB blockd ur …**

**Jace: B/c he can't take the fact im sexier than him? ^^**

Alec sighed, sliding his finger over the keys. Usually, he'd be thrilled to be texting with Jace, but not right now. Right now, he only wanted to hear from a particularly colorful warlock.

**Alec: Magnus isn't txting back : ( **

**Jace: Luvrs quarrel? Shud I break out the pity-chocolate?**

**Alec: I h8 u. O and no, stupid, he's just busy**

**Jace: ily2, man **

Alec sighed again, not replying, instead opening a new message for Magnus. He felt a little clingy for texting him again, but…. What if he hadn't noticed his call? It wouldn't hurt, anyway…

**Alec: Jace found rainbow stelletios the mall. Told me to tell you. O +****he's still an idiot! XD Did u rly block his nmbr tho? Still miss u : ( Sorry if I'm bothrn u when ur busy.**

Alec hesitated before sending it and going back to reply to Jace, drinking another cold-medicine while he was at it (he might have had too many, but whatever). Half way through texting 'you're a dumbass' and feeling like shit because of the cold, the phone vibrated again.

The shadow hunter's heart soared. It was from Magnus.

**Magnus: Sorry for not replying, love. Just finishing up with a job. Are you alright? And yeah, I blocked his number before I stopped completely hating his guts. : ) Are you okay?**

Alec smiled softly, relieved. It felt like forever since he'd last talked to him (actually less than a day and a half… but still). He giggled a little at the text, mostly because of the warlocks habit of using complete words in text instead of any abbreviations. _"When your this old, you don't need to type little abbreviations, you're already an expert texter!"_ Magnus had explained a while back.

**Alec: I'm fine, just lonely + bored : ( Sry if I bothered u ur work**

**Magnus: Good. Isn't Izzy there? And you didn't bother me, silly shadow hunter, you know I love your texts (even if your grammar is horrid).**

**Alec: Naw, I'm home alone. She's w/the pareents, probably doin something cool like demon hunting or something. O and don't diss my grammar, I can txt tlk all I like. **

**Magnus: Aww, poor you, no demons to hunt, too sick to almost get yourself killed again. Pity.**

**Alec: ^^ Haha. And I'm okay, no worries.**

**Magnus: Would you be better if I was there with you? ;D**

**Alec: ….yes….**

**Magnus: You're so cute.**

**Alec: Meanie. And you don't hav 2 come, if ur busy. I'm fine. Srsly. Don't let me interrupt things or wtvr. **

**Magnus: I'll be there ASAP.**

**Alec: Okay! P.S. u wont believe wat I'm wearing**

**Magnus: Now I'm curious, what are you wearing??**

**Alec: Guess ;)**

**Magnus: Cheeky today, are we, darling?**

**Alec: I think it's the cold medicine. Now guess!**

**Magnus: Rainbow pants?**

Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus never changed.

**Alec: No.**

**Magnus: Tutu? **

**Alec: Ha. No.**

**Magnus: Those hideous saggy jeans that show your boxers?**

**Alec: Ewww. No. XP**

**Magnus: Oh thank goodness!!**

**Alec: Teehee.**

**Magnus: Ok… is it black?Alec: Nope.**

**Magnus: *dies of heart attack***

**Alec: Shocking, I kno**

**Magnus: Yes. Uh… t-shirt? Jeans?Alec: Ff no wat a bore do u think I am?**

**Magnus: Fine. Maid costume? Victoria Secret lingerie? Stelletios boots?**

**Alec: Ahh! No!**

**Magnus: Short shorts? Hooker clothes? Leotard? Speedo? XD**

**Alec: No no no no no! MAGNUS! :O**

**Magnus: Then I'm completely stumped. Unless… *gasp* are you NAKED?**

**Alec: AAAHHH! NOOOO!!**

**Magnus: Heh. Too bad.**

**Alec: D:**

**Magnus: You're cute when you blush, dear.**

Dammit - he _was _blushing, wasn't he? Alec's hand flew to his burning cheeks, glaring half-heartedly at the phone. Magnus was always teasing him, and while he was annoyed like usual he couldn't stay that way. Admittedly or not, he had missed the warlocks teasing.

**Alec: Meanie. And yes, I know I am. You tell me constantly. T_T**

**Magnus: I love you too. So srsly, what are you wearing?**

**Alec: Not telling :P It's nothing that exciting…**

**Magnus: I still want to see D: If this stupid werewolf guy would just let me leave already, I'd be there by now. He smells like wet dog, no joke (excuse the racist vibe of that comment, but it's true.) Oh, and I'm sure you look adorable.**

**Alec: Actually, I look sort of nasty, with the cold n everything**

**Magnus: Aww, poor you. I'm sure you look fine, though, you always do.**

**Alec: I didn't even brush my hair…**

**Magnus: XDD**

**Alec: Blah. Be here soon. : (**

Magnus didn't reply for a while and Alec frowned, figuring he was busy getting out of there or something and tossing the phone aside, running his hand through his hair. He felt so gross suddenly, even more than before, sneezing into a tissue with a groan. Ug. Even though he knew the warlock wouldn't care, he almost didn't want to be seen this way. What stunk even more was that Magnus couldn't just snap his fingers and make it go away - there's no cure for the common cold, magic or not. Life's a bitch, huh?After several minutes of staring at the phone, it vibrated again, as if on command. It was from Jace.

**Jace: R u ok? Clary's worried cuz ur sick. Ur fine, yes? Clary insists we need 2 go check on u…**

Alec blinked, surprised, then replied quickly to the sudden worry of the blonde shadow hunter.

**Alec: Ya, I'm fine.**

**Jace: : ) Good! Ttyl, kk?**

Alec frowned suspiciously, then replied:

**Alec: That sounded girly, and… not Jace-like. Is this Clary???**

**Jace: …no?**

**Alec: …**

**Jace: Ok yes. This is ttly Clary XD sry! I stole his phone ;D rn't I just so badass? (he's in the BR)**

Alec rolled his eyes. He'd had his moments of hatred for the redhead before, but it was for selfish reasons he knew now and anyway she wasn't that bad in the end.

**Alec: Hah! I knew it!**

**Jace: XDD dammit! There goes my job as jace-impersonator…**

**Alec: Darn, you'll have to stick to shadow hunter, then.**

**Jace: K, going 2 movie now, kk? Jace says hi. Don't die b4 we return. : ) bai-bai!**

Alec smiled, closing the phone. Well, at least SOMEONE was worried about him, even if it wasn't Jace. Speaking of people worrying…

"Ohhhhhh Aaaallleeeecccc!"

Alec jumped in surprise at the voice, head snapping up in surprise just as Magnus was peeking around the door, a catlike grin spreading on his face. He as wearing bold bright-blue jeans and a white top with sequins and shiny buttons, his hair spiked with colored streaks as usual. This was actually casual dressing for Magnus, though it was far more than Alec could ever do.

The warlock was wide-eyeing the shadow hunter, a huge grin on his face, cat-like eyes growing huge to accommodate the surprise.

"You're wearing the hoodie!" Magnus cried, clapping his hands together in happy approval. Alec was overjoyed to see him - partially because he'd help with the boredom, partially because he was starving, and partially because this was _Magnus _of course. And with this very overjoyed contentment he leaped off the bed and practically threw himself into Magnus' arms.

"How'd you get in?" Alec asked happily, hugging the warlock with a happy sigh. He smelt like peppermint, nice-smelling hair product, and just faintly of cinnamon.

"You are not wearing pants," Magnus stated bluntly, surprised, before returning the hug carefully. Alec's face lit up with embarrassment but didn't pull away except to glower at the warlock, who was grinning at him.

"I asked you a question, stupid," Alec grumbled, burying his face back in Magnus' shoulder and wishing he hadn't worn briefs (or had put on some pants). He had always worn them - boxers made him uncomfortable - though Jace had worn them since he was eight - but then again, Magnus went commando most of the time, so he really had no reason to be self conscious in that area.

"I am High Warlock of Brookland, dear," Magnus scoffed, rolling his eyes, "I can sneak into a house." Alec pouted and pulled away from the warlock, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"You could have knocked…"

"I also could have worn all black and gone Goth, but it's simply not my style, darling."

Alec wrinkled his nose, but not to be irritated but rather to sneeze. Magnus startled at the sudden action, then smirked at the cute, irritated look on the shadow hunters face as he wiped his red nose with a tissue, sniffing and trying to pull the cloth of the colorful hoodie to cover further down his legs with the other hand. Despite this, the warlock could still see his white briefs peeking out.

"You're being silly," Magnus informed him teasingly, ruffling Alec's already messy black hair. "Sit. I'll get you something to eat."

Alec smiled and sat down, sighing before plopping all the way back on the bed. "Good. There's nothing down in the fridge except Izzy's cooking, and we all know what good stuff THAT is."

One can of soup later Alec was curled up with an empty bowl in his lap, feeling warmer and a lot better already, though still snuffling a little. Magnus was smiling at him and watching him eat - he had previously insisted on feeding Alec, but the shadow hunter had refused with a huge blush on his face, arguing for the sake of his dignity.

"You done?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded and gave him the bowl, which the warlock deposited onto the table before pulling himself into the bed with the other boy, out of habit sitting a careful distance from him.

But there was nobody to hide from anymore, Alec supposed, and - though still embarrassed as usual - snuggled closer to Magnus, leaning against his shoulder.

"You're so cute," Magnus purred again, piecing through Alec's hair absently with his slender fingers. Alec was too tired to act aggregated by the warlock's random acts of affection, simply shrugging and snuggling closer.

"Thanks.." Alec muttered. He still felt kind of gross, sniffing again.

Magnus smiled empathetically, kissing the top of the shadow hunter's head, gently puling the other boy even closer to him. "It's not flattery if it's true, darling," Magus whispered wistfully. Alec glared half heartedly at him.

"You're just flishing for kisses, aren't you?" He accused teasingly, a grin tugging at the edges of his mouth.

Magnus flashed a smirk. "Maybe I am," he purred, and Alec raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sick."

"I've been alive eight-hundred years and I've never gotten a cold. I don't care."

"I'm still gross though…""No your not!"

"Am."

"Well, if you don't _want _a kiss.."

Alec studied the warlock beside him suspiciously. Did he really not caer that he was ill? He had said that he didn't think he'd catch it, but…

Magnus smirked at Alec's bewildered face. "Alec, dear, you worry too much.""Do I really worry that much?""To be honest? Yes. Yes you do."

Alec pouted again, fidgetting in his seat. After a long while of pondering, Alec looked down at his hands, face burning, and muttered, "I kind of do want that kiss…"

_Aha! Victory! Point two for the high warlock of brook land! _Magnus throught cheerfully. And with that rather giddy, pointless thought Magnus took Alec's chin and pulled him forward, laying his lips softly against Alec's. A tiny shiver passed through the dark haired shadow hunter before returning the kiss, arching his back and snaking his arms around Magnus' neck to make up for the height diffrence as he melded into the embrace.

The warlock hummed into the kiss, parting Alec's lips with his own. He did taste kind of sick - he could tell Alec had brushed his teeth several times trying to keep the taste out of his mouth previously, because he tasted like toothpaste as well as soup. The warlock smirked against Alec's lips, deepening it hungrily and trailing his arms around Alec's waist.

The black haired boy gasped in surprize as Magnus' hands brushed above the waistband of his breifs, face burning with blush. He always had this reaction, dispite having done much more… intimate things with the warlock before this.

"Hmmm…" Magnus purred contently, cat-like eyes narrowing slightly as he pressed back into the kiss. Alec didn't resist as the warlock slowly pressed him to the bed, tracing his lanky fingers from his waist to up under the shirt, grazing his battle scarred, toned chest with careful tenderness.

Alec moaned a little into the kiss, heat overwhelming now with Magnus' body heat and the fever meeting at once.

Caught in the moment immediately Alec pushed his hands up under Magnus' shirt, pulling the offending sparkly article of clothing off of the warlock. They broke the kiss for only a moment to pull it over his head before pulling back into the kiss, hungry and passionate. The atmosphere was feverish now, Magnus pulling closer to the Nephilim withering below him, grinding rather compromisingly against him. Alec released a reluctant moan, blush not disappearing.

Takign in a shaky breath Alec ran his hands down the perfectly smooth carmel-colored back of the other, amazed for a moment all over again at how perfect and scar-free it was as the kiss deepened, Magnus' tounge serching through Alec's mouth and brushing against the back of his teeth. The shadow hunter groaned as the warlock's hand found it's way to Alec's own chest, tracing a scar down his shoulder blade. They were so caught in the moment, tangled in each other both mentally and physically, that they forgot everything, not even remembering where they were nor that the door was open.

In fact that they were so caught in the moment that they didn't notice anything off at all until that "anything" was inside the doorway.

"ALEC!?"

"Holy shit!"

Alec startled back into reality as Magnus shot backwards, breaking the kiss reluctantly and sliding off the shadow hunter, though still sitting partially on the boys lap. The black haired shadow hunter whirled, pulling the blankets over himself to sheild the fact that he wasn't currently wearing pants and facing the door with wide eyes.

"O-oh. It's you… you're uh, early…" Alec squeaked, blushing like mad now.

"I called you to tell you - the movie was cancelled," Jace informed him, raising an eyebrow, a smirk sketched across his face. He hadn't seen anything and figured they'd just been cuddling and being gushy like usual (wrong). Clary saw much more than the blonde, wide eyed In the hall, her face pink with embaressment. "We hardly thought you'd be too busy with your boyfriend-"

"JACE…" Alec squealed with embarrassment, pushing Magnus all the way off him and squirming in the blankets to make sure he was completely covered. Magnus pulled away reluctantly, pouting.

"Uhmm.." Clary shifted her gaze to her boyfriend, biting her lip. "We should go…"Jace ignored her, laughing. "Was your phone dead or something?""No…" Alec muttered, glancing at the silver device still plopped on the bed. **One missed call. **He was praying that Jace would leave - he was currently kind of… aroused and was having trouble hiding it, and Magnus seemed to know about this, irritated at being interrupted. And then of course, to make things oh-so much better, Alec sneezed, making a face as he sniffed. "Ug."

"Bless you, love," Magnus whispered, brushing Alec's hair out of his face gently. The shadow hunter smiled a little, resting his hand on the warlocks gently.

Jace rolled his eyes. _How oh how did I not know he was gay sooner… _

Jace chuckled, reminding the two that he was there, and opened his mouth to say something or another witty and teasing when Magnus cut him off abruptly, smiling. "Do you mind leaving now, I'm not done with your shadow hunter here quite yet and I'd hate to make you uncomfortable," he told him with mock-politeness, smiling kindly. Alec blushed, but he nodded in agreement despite himself, still aroused and possibly (probably) still having his judgment influenced by the cold medicine. Clary spun, taking this chance to escape down the stairs, abandoning Jace without a second thought.

The blonde only cocked an eyebrow. "But he's sick shouldn't he --""Jaceee…" Alec whined under his breath, fidgeting, but was ignored. Little to Jace's knowledge Magnus' hand had cleverly found its way to Alec's thigh under the blanket, tickling around the brief's strap and making the dark-haired shadow hunter squirm, but Jace didn't notice.

"--not be flaming it up when he has a cold?" Jace finished with mock-concern.

"You have ten seconds." Magnus said bluntly, still having a fake-smile plastered on his face.

Jace frowned, obviously not taking him seriously. In fact, he just frowned at them for approximately ten seconds before the warlock pounced, returning to Alec and smashing his hips against the shadow hunters. Alec's surprised yelp was cut off by the hungry kiss, but he didn't fight back, curling his fingers in Magnus' hair and melting into the kiss, forgetting about Jace altogether and continuing where he left off.

"Oh god, oh god, gag me with a fork! I'm still in the room!" Jace cried, spinning a nd bounding away, traumatized by the image in his head that was now forcibly welded into his mind. The door slammed, but Jace still heard Alec's moan through the not-so-soundproof walls of the Institute as he fled downstairs.

Clary was waiting in the kitchen, reading a book and looking very into it, but when the blonde haired shadow hunter came racing downstairs she paused and looked up. "What's wrong?""My life, that's what's wrong," Jace informed her shakily, plopping into the chair and laying his head on the surface, groaning. "I'm never going in that room again, ever!"

The redhead laughed, brushing her hair behind her hair and resting the pencil there. "What were they doing?" she asked, genuinely curious as she raised an eyebrow.

Jace shuddered and shook his head."Each other!"

**A/N: Ahhh… this was so unoriginal *sakajo* oh wel, I wrote this in study hall, so… shut up XD I was bored!**

**I love malec to DEATH. It's from MIS (mortal instruments series) by Cassandra Claire. Oh, and this is post COG. Just u kno, fyi.**

**Don't u just feel so bad for Jace? XD oh, and Aqua's gonna force me to write some JacexClary (nothing creepy nor sexy though, no hetro for me!) so yeah XD expect that sometime soon.**

**Many glomps,**

**Holli**


End file.
